Some personal items are unwanted or unsafe in certain locations, and persons wanting to enter such locations generally have to go through a check point that may include a metal detector and X-ray equipment and give up these items.
For example, in petrochemical plants, matches and lighters are generally prohibited. In courthouses, cell phones and cameras are generally prohibited. In US government buildings, pocket knives are generally prohibited.
A secure storage device for temporarily storing items such as these is much needed.
A system which provides customer assistance for use of the device at a remote site would facilitate providing the service economically.